In general, an in-car sensor is provided to measure indoor temperature in a car similarly to the purpose of providing a car indoor ventilator. The in-car sensor is installed in the rear surface of a grill or an instrument panel of the car. The in-car sensor employs an aspiration motor in order to inhale indoor air in the car.
FIG. 1A is a plan view of a general aspiration motor, and FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional view cut along a line X-X′ of FIG. 1A.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate an aspiration motor disclosed in the Korean Utility-model Registration No. 296035, respectively. If electric power is supplied to a stator coil 3 in the aspiration motor, a rotor 4 is made to rotate, in which the rotor 4 is located in the upper side of a stator 10, and includes a magnet 4a. 
In addition, if the rotor 4 is rotated, an impeller 2 which is integrated with the rotor 4 is rotated in which a shaft 7 of the impeller 2 is supported by a sleeve 8 located at the center of the impeller 2. Therefore, air is inhaled from an inlet formed at the upper surface of a housing 1 and discharged through an outlet formed at the lateral surface of the housing 1, because of the revolution of the impeller 2.
In addition, the stator coil is fixed to the upper portion of a stator support plate 3a, and a back yoke 5 forming a magnetic circuit is fitted into a groove formed at the rear surface of the stator support plate 3a. A control printed circuit board (PCB) 6 which supplies a drive signal for the stator coil 3 is fixed on the bottom of the stator support plates 3a. The control PCB 6 is also fixed to the housing 1.
In addition, a boss 9 supports the sleeve 8, and a stopper 1a suppresses an excessive rise of the impeller 2.
The aspiration motor employs a brushless direct-current (BLDC) motor whose structure is simple and whose control performance is good. In particular, the aspiration motor employs a disc-shaped brushless direct-current (BLDC) motor of an axial gap structure having an air gap axially in order to make the aspiration motor thinner and more compact.
In addition, a position detection hall element detects polarity of an S-pole and an N-pole of the magnet rotor 4 and generates a switching signal of changing over a drive electric current for the stator coil 3 in a conventional brushless direct-current (BLDC) motor. By the way, since the position detection hall element is expensive, the conventional brushless direct-current (BLDC) motor employs a drive circuit having only one position detection hall element.
A method of manufacturing a stator for a general aspiration motor will be briefly described below.
A thermosetting resin coated wire (for example, a copper wire) is used and wound in a bobbinless method according to a desired form of a stator coil 3 (for example, a triangular form or the like) and then thermally treated, to thus mold the angular stator coil 3.
In addition, the stator coil 3 is seated into a groove which has been formed when molding a stator support plate 3a, and the stator coil 3 is primarily fixed to the stator support plate 3a, using an instantaneous adhesive. Then, ultra-violet (UV) thermosetting resin is coated on a number of portions of the lateral surface of the stator coil 3 (for example, three portions). Thereafter, the stator coil 3 coated with the ultra-violet (UV) thermosetting resin is dried using ultraviolet rays and fixed to stator support plate 3a. 
Then, a dead point preventive back yoke 5 is combined with the rear surface of the stator support plate 3a. When combining the back yoke 5, a mutual regular direction and position should be set up between the back yoke 5 and the hall element. Otherwise, the hall element cannot detect polarity of the magnet 4a, due to the dead point, to thus cause a bad starting phenomenon of the aspiration motor.
That is, the back yoke 5 is formed of a hexagonal band, for example. A groove for fixing the back yoke 5 is formed on the rear surface of the stator support plate 3a. Then, the back yoke 5 is fixed to and fitted into the groove. The control PCB 6 is manually combined at a predetermined position so that a mutual regular direction and position should be set up between the hall element which is fixed on the control PCB 6 and the back yoke 5 which is fixed on the stator support plate 3a. As a result, it is difficult to set up an accurate direction and position of the back yoke 5 and the hall element.
In addition, the start/end wires of the stator coil 3 which has been fixed to the stator support plate 3a are withdrawn. Then, the withdrawn start and end wires are made to contact a printed circuit of the control PCB 6 which is combined to the lower surface of the stator support plate 3a through a plurality of throughholes formed on the stator support plate 3a, and are connected and fixed thereto using a soldering method.
In addition, a bearing seat (not illustrated) which closely contacts a shaft 7 is inserted into the lower side of the central hole which is formed at the central portion of the stator support plate 3a and into which the shaft 7 of the rotor 4 is inserted, and then the shaft 7 is inserted thereinto.
Since the stator support plate 3a is molded using a bobbinless method in the conventional aspiration motor shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, an expansive thermosetting resin coated wire should be used. As a result, a manufacturing cost of the conventional aspiration motor is risen. In addition, the stator 3 is formed using processes of: winding and molding the stator coil 3; fixing and bonding the lower surface of the stator coil 3 on the stator support plate 3a; coating UV thermosetting resin on a number of portions of the lateral surface of the stator coil 3; and drying using ultraviolet rays. As a result, the processes of manufacturing the stator 10 are very complicated.
Further, the process of fixing the stator coil 3 to the stator support plate 3a, the process of withdrawing the start/end wires of the stator coil 3 and making the withdrawn start/end wires contact the control PCB 6, and the process of inserting the bearing seat are all accomplished manually. As a result, accuracy of an assembly process drops, and productivity is also lowered.
Further, a mutual regular direction and position shall be set up between the back yoke 5 and the hall element lest the hall element should not be positioned at the dead point where the hall element does not detect polarity of the magnet 4a, so as to not cause a bad starting phenomenon of the aspiration motor. However, since the back yoke 5 is combined with the lower portion of the stator support plate 3a and then combined with the control PCB 6 where the hall element is located, a case frequently occurs that the back yoke 5 and the hall element cannot be positioned at a respectively predetermined direction and position. As a result, an inferiority increases at the time of manufacturing aspiration motors.
The Korean Utility-model Registration No. 296035 has proposed a method of minimizing cogging noise and improving an assembly performance of a back yoke in an aspiration motor. However, a stator for an aspiration motor and a number of parts forming the aspiration motor are manually assembled and manufactured. Accordingly, a proposal capable of solving the problem that an accuracy and productivity are lowered has never been presented.